Naruto sempai!
by Asylum132
Summary: Adopted by the author: Thee Potato Monster...
1. Sempai!

**Naruto-sempai!: Story Idea.**

'kay so I had an idea: all of the Naruto characters in school, clich'e I know but here's the twist; I was watching an old episode of Bleach and there was a scene between Orihime and Chizuru then it hit me, what if Naruto had Chizuru's personality and he was infatuated with Sasuke!, and so this was born.

Naruto will have Chizuru's personality and he will be flirting with Sasuke, for those who don't know Chizuru is the lesbian school girl with red hair and glasses in Bleach, she doesn't have any spiritual power other than her being able to see ghosts, shinigami and hollow.

Sasuke will have his usual personality but with a few minor differences, he will be like Orihime in that he gets embarrased and stammers when Naruto glomps him, he won't like Naruto back unless over a number of chapters he falls for Naruto, anyway Sasuke is still a brooding emo in this fic, Naruto will be infatuated with him but will still be lecherous around the other male students, there will be NO powers or abilities in the story, theyr'e just normal teenagers going to high school here folks.

* * *

><p>"Naruto" is property of Masashi kishimoto, all I do is come up with story ideas, I can't even draw manga well... yet.<p>

**Warning!:** This story idea will contain hints of a homosexual relationship between Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke; if you are offended by such material leave now, this story contains vulgar language and graphic scenes.

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto-sempai!<strong>

Konoha High School, a small normal co-ed high school found in the city of Konoha gakure, an oddly named city in the Kansai region of Japan, 'Normal high school students for a normal school' is what one student had thought a long time ago as he had walked through the gates of the school on his first day of eight-grade, however nothing had prepared him for what was to happen to him over the next two years at said "normal" school, said student is none other than Uchiha Sasuke.

Walking from his house not more than two blocks away from the high school, Sasuke pondered over the "unique" events that had transpired over the past two years; he had met Haruno Sakura a bright, happy and strong girl who took martial arts as an after school activity, most had found it strange when the petite-looking pink haired girl had chosen such a physical extra-curricular but obviously most have not felt one of the pinkettes punches, the Uchiha mused.

They had met in class 1B as classmates on his first day at Konoha High, after a few conversations and a rather large bumb on his poor cranium they had become friends, and alas becoming friends with Sakura meant becoming friends with her friends, as what one of Sakura's friends would say... troublesome.

First there was Sakura's bestfriend, he felt a shiver run up his spine at the thought of that "thing", Yamanaka Ino: blonde, loud, annoying and cursed with what could only be described as "Teenage Girl Syndrome", how Sakura tolerated her he'd never know.

Second was Hyuuga Hinata: smart, quiet and not obsessed with him, verdict tolerable.

Then there wa..

"Hey Sasuke, over here!" looking around Sasuke saw who had called, there stood Sakura in the girls school uniform, a dark green blazer with the school ensignia sewn onto the left breast side, a pleated skirt also in a rich dark green and white school issue stockings, all ending in polished black school shoes, now that he thought about it who the hell chose the school colours, some senile old fart?, the school colours of Konoha High School consisted of a dark rich green not unlike that of a healthy green leaf and that was it; one single colour for an entire high schools traditional colours.

Now that she had caught up with Sasuke, Sakura chuckled slightly seeing him obviously thinking about something the raven did not like, "Hello anybody home?" she asked snapping him out of his thoughts, blinking a bit before answering the raven simply scowled, not looking amused, seeing this Sakura asked "what were you thinking about mr. Grumpy", Sasuke's scowl deepened, "the school colours" he answered in a dull tone before walking off, Sakura blinked disbelief showing in her emerald eyes, "Why the hell would he be thinking about that?" she asked her facial expression that of a deadpan.

* * *

><p><strong>10 minutes before starting bell...<strong>

As they got to their seats in their class: 3B, Sakura kept pestering the Uchiha; why was he so concerned about the school colours all-of-a-sudden, to make matters worse Ino had joined in after meating them at the gate; asking him aswell, "I just was okay!" snapped the raven obviously having had enough, "Riiight" said Ino and Sakura at the same time while sharing a look.

"Ohaiyo Sasuke-kun~" an all-too-familiar voice whispered in his ear before nibbling on it.

'Shit!' mentally cried the Uchiha trying to escape only to find himself trapped in tanned arms, blushing slightly at the contact before looking back only to confirm his suspicions at the sight of a shorter blonde, blue-eyed and tanned male hugging him.

"O-ohaiyo Uzumaki-s-sempai" stammered the obviously embarrassed Sasuke, frowning slightly before pouting the now known Uzumaki hugged him tighter before, "I only came to this school a month before you, plus your older than me" answered the blonde with a slight whine before poking his neck cutely with a pout, "So what's with the -sempai, Sasuke-waka", sputtering a bit before his blush darkened "W-waka?" asked the embarrassed Uchiha.

**WHAAACK!**

Sasuke blinked owlishly at the sudden loss of contact before turning around to see Uzumaki-sempai burried under a mess of desks,'who?' he thought before seeing Sakura standing next to him shaking slightly in what he guessed was anger while shaking her fist in Uzumaki-sempai's direction, "I'LL WAKA YOU... PERVERT!" she yelled in anger.

Pushing a couple of desks and pieces of wood off of him before standing Naruto smiled while wiping the blood from his lip, "Good punch-line" said the blonde eyeing the Uchiha with hearts in his eyes, "That was a punch, not a punch-line baka" replied the pinkette her eye twitching in anger, "why are you in our classroom anyway, aren't you in class 3A?" she asked with a hint of suspicion as she saw Naruto glomp Sasuke again.

"Hmm.. oh, well Sai has an art test today so he had to be here at like six a.m, so I couldn't see him and Haku's busy drooling over class 4D's Kimimaro so he's no fun to talk to right now, so I thought hey lets go see my waka!" chirped the blonde happily his head poking out from behind a blushing Sasuke, "Just because you're usual friends are busy doesn't mean you can pester Sasuke, baka!" snapped Sakura, "But I do this everyday~" sang the blonde, "Don't remind me" seethed Sakura her eye twitching and her fist shaking.

Pulling Naruto off of him; much to the blondes protest, "What the hell do you mean waka, dobe?" asked the now collected Uchiha, perking up at that Naruto closed his eyes and put his index finger on his pouting lips thus adopting a cute thing pose before his oceanic blue eyes snapped open, "You're Uchiha Sasuke, one of the sons in a wealthy, respectable and honest family so I thought hey he's a young master and thus waka, smart ne?" replied the blonde in a happy tone, Sasuke scowled slightly at the mention of wealth, seeing this Naruto kept speaking, "N-not that I like you for your money, no I like Sasuke for Sasuke." answered the blonde with finality.

**BRRRIIIIIIINNNG!**

"Ah!" snapping his head in the direction of the door Naruto quickly pecked Sasuke on the cheek before running out the door, "See you later Sasuke-kun~" sang he blonde as he ran down the hall, "DAMN YOU NARUTO, DON'T YOU EVER DO THAT AGAIN!" yelled Sakura from the door way.

* * *

><p><strong>Waka: <strong>a short form of the word waka-sama which means honorable young master, it usually applies to young noble men with vast ammounts of wealth but many use it for young noble men even if they don't have much money.

**Sempai: **an honourific used to address a senior whether they are a schoolmate, workmate or a more experienced officer in the police force, army, etc...

Okay so as you all can see the story ideas I will post will all be in a short story format, the rules for story adoption still apply, so please don't just stop checking my posts because they're story ideas and not actual stories there might be something interesting that you'd like to adopt or just enjoy!

Right, so with this story in my version Narut is in a different class than Sasuke and Sakura but is still in the same grade, I just did this because I felt like it, if you want they can be in the same class it's not that big of an issue, aswell Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura are just acquaintances they don't know each other well enough to be friends, so the rookie nine's not all together in this story, Sai and Haku are Naruto's friends in this fic, they're also Homosexually attracted to other guys in this story, I hate the overuse of the word "gay" in Yaoi stories, Karin, Juugo and Suigetsu (did I spell that right?) come into the story causing conflict between Naruto and Karen over Sasuke later on.

Anyway please E-mail me IF you want t adopt, check my bio for the guidelines.

Bi-Chan out!


	2. Teachers, Lunch and Love!

**Naruto-sempai!: Chapter 2.**

I promised myself that I would not do this but Posting stories to me is like getting a fix, and I my dear readers am a junkie, not addicted to drugs of course but addicted to all of you and your reviews (no matter how few there might be), Thank you so very much to those did review this story and to those who just enjoy it; I hold no grudges.

Anyway here's the second chapter, even though I'm still working on the third chapter of **Skull Child**, I had an idea for this one and it just wouldn't leave me alone, so enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Naruto" is property of Masashi kishimoto, all I do is write stories and post them on this site, I can't even draw manga all that well; well... not yet that is.<p>

**Warning!:** This story will contain hints of a homosexual relationship between Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke; if you are offended by such material leave now, this story contains vulgar language and graphic scenes.

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto-sempai!<strong>

Teachers, Lunch and Love!

Uchiha Sasuke sat at his desk trying his hardest to forget what had happened 20 minutes ago between him and Uzumaki-sempai; trying being the keyword, usually the blonde annoyance would only glomp him; the usual bone-crushing hug, a snuggle or two, proclamation of undying love and ear nibbling, at the last thought the raven blushed deeply in embarrassment, but today had been... how could he put it?, different; the blonde had actually kissed him!, a kiss even if it wasn't on his lips was still a kiss and to make things worse that dobe had actually kissed him in front of his ENTIRE class!, how could he do such a thing without even batting an eyelash or thinking of the consequences?, 'just what the hell was going through that dobe's head?' thought Sasuke in mental anguish.

Haruno Sakura was angry; hell she was way beyond angry she was FURIOUS!, it wasn't her fault that she had broken 5 desks, 2 chairs and someones bag when she had punched that blonde perverts face in, he was the one that crashed into said broken items thereby breaking them in the first place!, so why the hell was she stuck cleaning up his mess?, looking up from the mess she had actually made Sakura saw something she never believed she would ever she; a troubled Sasuke, she watched as his expression went from brooding to blushing schoolgirl to murderous all in under a minute, 'bi-polar much?' she thought with a deadpan expression; still holding the broom she was using to sweep up her mess.

"Hey Sakura can you come over here for a second?" snapping out of her thoughts the pinkette turned to see that it was Ino who had called her, dropping the broom; she stepped over a few pieces of wood and textbook before reaching Ino who was sitting on top of her desk instead of at it, "what is it Ino?" asked Sakura annoyed at being distracted from her work.

Swinging her legs on the edge of her desk Ino rolled her baby blue eyes playfully before humming a bit; pretending to have forgotten what she wanted to say, "Ino!" snapped Sakura impatiently, "well I waaas going to ask where the hell was Kakashi-sensei... but I've got something more important on my mind now!" chirped the platinum blonde happily; still swinging her legs, "and that would be?" asked Sakura cautiously, "weeell..." said Ino pretending to hesitate, seeing the dark look Sakura was giving her she went on "do you think that like Sasuke, y'know like that he likes Naruto-san back?" asked Ino, seeing the now incredulous look Sakura was giving her she said "well?"

Before Sakura could burst out laughing at the stupidity of Ino's question the door to the class opened and Kakashi-sensei came in, "All right everyone in your desks, that means you; Ino.. Sakura, and turn to page 54 in your textbooks" he said with finality in his voice, 'what the hell, he didn't even say sorry for being late' thought Sakura and Ino simultaneously; both looking at their sensei with incredulity.

* * *

><p><strong>BRRRIIIIIIINNNG!<strong>

Looking up from his beloved Icha Icha Panic Kakashi looked his class over, noting the eager look in their eyes as they all eyed him much like a starving lion would eye an injured gazelle, sweat-dropping at the look his class was giving him, he dismissed them "uhh, class dismissed for the lunch break?", as they all got up and either started chatting with their friends or left for their favorite lunch spots Kakashi sighed in relief, being a teacher to these hormonal zombies was like having a gun aimed at your head he mused with tears in his eyes.

"Kakashi-san would you like to have lunch with me?" said a familiar voice in a happy tone, looking up Kakashi saw it was class 3A's teacher Iruka, 'how the hell does he survive?' thought Kakashi surprised by the brunettes lack of student issues, "sure." replied the silver-haired teacher before being dragged away from his class with chibi tears running down his cheeks, 'no fair!' he sobbed internally.

* * *

><p><strong>Cafeteria: 5 minutes later.<strong>

Sitting at their table Naruto, Sai and Haku enjoyed their lunches with a conversation, their table was the one furthest from everybody elses and the 4 tables that surrounded theirs were empty, the reason for this wasn't because of vacancy in the cafeteria; no the cafeteria was pretty much packed, the reason for this was because nobody wanted to sit next to "them", "them" being Naruto, Sai and Haku the "queer guys", this didn't bother them though 'if they don't accept us for us then fuck 'em' was the collective thought in the trio.

Looking up from his lunch Naruto turned his attention to Sai, "So how was the art test?" asked the blonde; his blue eyes shining with curiosity, turning his attention to Naruto Sai smiled his usual small smile, "Aced it, no problem." he said in a happy tone, "by the way Naruto-kun..." he began addressing the blonde, "Hmmm?" replied he blonde sipping on the chocolate milk he had; his oceanic blue eyes on Sai, "I was wondering if you still had that tub of strawberry ice-cream?" asked the pale teen in a hopeful tone; his onyx eyes begging.

Blinking a bit Naruto finished his chocolate drink and crushed the box before smiling his happy foxy grin, "nope, finished it last night when I watched that sad romance movie they had on TV" chirped the blonde ignoring the incredulous looks his friends sent him, "it was sooo sad, I just sat there and ate the whole thing while I watched and cried." finished the blonde happily.

Staring at Naruto with a blank look on his face, "but didn't you buy that large 5 litre tub of strawberry ice-cream yesterday?" asked Sai incredulously, "yup!" chirped Naruto still happy, "and you finished that same huge 5 litre tub all by yourself?" added Sai, "again yup!" answered Naruto, Sai and Haku just stared at him, '5 litres of ice-cream all by himself?' thought Sai in wonder, "Did you have anything besides the ice-cream, Naruto-san?" asked Haku speaking for the first time during their lunch, "huh?, oh yeah after I had two cups of coffee after, now I can't remember if it was 4 spoons of sugar or 5 but I think it was 5." replied Naruto unsure.

Staring at Naruto with deadpan expressions, "what are you?" asked Sai, sharing a look with Sai Haku turns back to Naruto and Says: "if I gave him a sack of sugar he'd most probably down it." nudging his head in the blondes direction, "more importantly; how are you NOT convulsing on the floor with foam spewing from your mouth?" asked Sai in a teasing tone.

"It just shows how sweet I am" chirped the blonde winking; making a little red heart appear from his wink and float off, "no it just shows how you're going to die from diabetes." replied Sai bluntly, the little red heart however was still floating, watching it closely as it floated closer to him Haku couldn't take it anymore as it got too close for comfort and smacked it sending the poor little red heart flying away, "you don't have to be so mean y'know" pouted Naruto as he replied to Sai's comment.

Not hearing a response from Sai Naruto looked over to see him staring at Haku blankly as Haku rocked back and forth in a fetal position; muttering something like "eew!, gross, gross, gross, gross, it was soft!, what the hell was I thinking touching it?, oh God I touched it!, why God why?" while the obviously traumatized Haku kept rocking, muttering and rubbing his hands together as if to cleanse them, his two friends just stared at him ignoring their lunch.

* * *

><p><strong>Cafeteria: 5 minutes after Haku's breakdown.<strong>

At Sasuke's table things were a bit more... sane, sighing Sakura bowed her head in self-pity alerting the others of her troubles, "hey Sakura what's up?, you look like you just found out that your favorite store has decided to stop selling the pink hair-dye that you drown yourself in every night." teased Ino, giving her bestfriend a dry look "I have Gai-sensei next period" replied Sakura, "That's it?, that's nothing!" laughed Ino ignoring the startled look everyone at the table gave her, and rightfully so Gai-sensei was to put it delicately... INSANE; end of story, "I have Anko-sensei next." finished the platinum blonde in a superior tone, "that's nothing to be proud of" said Sasuke eying the girl as if she had gone insane.

Chuckling a little at the byplay of his friends Shikamaru in all his laziness just kept eating his lunch while watching Sakura and Ino start fighting again, Hinata caught in the crossfire of their argument panicked because she was seated between the two, Sasuke on the other hand sat all by himself on the other side of the table ignoring everyone else and enjoyed his home-made bento, that is of course if he had been wiser; he would have sat on the other side with his friends but... he wasn't so he was unaware of what was about to happen.

"What did you sa.." said Ino trailing off as she held Sakura by the collar, Sakura as well had gone unusually quiet, looking up from his lunch Sasuke saw everyone staring at him in silence; even Hinata who had hid under the table was now staring at him, "what, do I have something on my face?" asked the Uchiha arching an eyebrow in curiosity, when he got no response Sasuke was eerily reminded of the quiet before the storm.

"I missed you, Sasuke-kun~" whispered a voice into his ear before licking the shell of it and nibbling on the lobe, tensing the ravens eyes widened in fear; he didn't have to guess this time, he KNEW who that voice belonged to, "Uzumaki-sempai?" asked Sasuke as he turned around blushing a little, his mouth letting go of the ravens earlobe before licking his lips Uzumaki Naruto stood back a bit pouting as he looked at the seated Uchiha, "I stopped calling you waka, so could you pwees drop the sempai Sasuke-kun?" asked the blonde in a cutesy tone still pouting while he poked the Uchiha's neck cutely.

"Forget that, what do you mean you missed me?" asked the raven smoothly changing the subject, "just that I missed you, y'know since I haven't seen you in such a looong time." replied the blonde smiling happily, staring blankly at Naruto Sasuke said: "You 'saw' me this morning, dobe", "yeah, but that was ages ago and I missed you sooo much!" replied Naruto glomping Sasuke at his seat, hugging him from behind; the blondes chin on Sasuke's shoulder, Sasuke in-between the Uzumaki's legs and them seated perfectly in Sasuke's seat.

"Naruto you pervert!, let go of Sasuke" seethed Sakura, seeing Sasuke turn five shades of red before staying crimson, "stay out of this pink-gorilla-woman!" was the snuggling blondes reply remembering what had happened earlier, stopping Sakura from exploding at Naruto Ino tried something different to the pinkette's usual beat-him-to-a-pulp way of getting rid of the infatuated blonde, "Naruto-san look at him, he's obviously uncomfortable, so why don't you just sit next to him, okay?" asked Ino seeing if this would work.

His oceanic blue eyes suspicious Naruto cautiously raised his head and peeked at Sasuke, noticing that what Ino had said was true he reluctantly let go and sat next to the blushing raven instead of hugging him, crying on the inside; he missed the body contact already!, surprised Sasuke blinked owlishly and looked at the seated blonde next to him, said blonde blushed cutely at this; 'is this actually happening' went through the Uchiha's mind, Ino seeing this smiled happily and sat back down; proud at what she had jut accomplished.

However her celebration was short lived as Naruto grabbed Sasuke's chin and stared him right in the eye with a mischievous smirk on his face, "so shy... don't worry, when I see your face in delicious ecstasy time and time again you'll stop being so innocent" said Naruto in a seductive tone; his eyes sparkling with desire, Sasuke caught off guard by this blushed crimson once more and choked on his own saliva.

"NAAARUUUTOOO!" was the last thing the tanned teen heard as the blushing Uchiha's face disappeared and everything went black.

* * *

><p><strong>Konoha High School Infirmary: sometime later.<strong>

Opening his eyes slowly Naruto felt pain race up his spine and smash into his head with the delicacy of an atomic bomb, his eyes felt as if they were about to explode; blinking a bit to clear his blurry vision and using his arms to raise himself Naruto sat up, immediately regretting his decision though; he felt his poor head throb in protest, looking around a bit Naruto noticed he was laying in a white bed and the room reeked of sterilizing chemicals and rubber gloves; he was in the infirmary?

"Oh Naruto-kun you're up", turning a bit to look at who spoke while holding his aching head, the blonde saw Sai sitting in a chair reading some book of his.

"What the hell happened?" asked the abused blonde, "Sakura hit you again" was Sai's bored answer, "thank you, captain obvious." snapped Naruto, "stupid pink-ape and her chest-fat" muttered the blonde rubbing his head again, "what period is it now?" asked the blonde looking at Sai, putting a book-mark on the page he was reading and taking off his glasses Sai thought for a bit before giving Naruto an answer, "I think last period just started, we have Kakashi-sensei for a free period now and then school ends for today, Naruto-kun" said Sai unsure, "wow, it's that late already?", seeing Sai nod in an affirmative, Naruto sat up in the bed; throwing the sheets off of himself as he moved his legs so that they hung over the beds side.

"Naruto-kun if I may ask... what exactly is your obsession with Uchiha-san?" asked Sai in an interested tone, hearing this the blonde hummed a bit and tapped his finger on his chin, "He's hot." replied the blonde exactly 2 seconds after Sai asked, sweat-dropping at the deadpan look Sai was giving him the blonde elaborated, "that's not the only reason!, when he smiles it's like the world just disappears y'know and the thing I like him the most for is: he's never mean to me, no matter what I do to him; he never hits me or screams at me, hell he's never even been angry with me." nervously added the blonde.

Looking at the blonde when hearing this Sai smiled softly, 'That's a good reason, Naruto-kun' he thought as he watched the tanned youth put his shoes back on before standing and getting his blazer, "Hey are we going to class or what?" asked Naruto teasingly, Sai just closed his eyes in acceptance, "Sure, lets go Naruto-kun", he said standing from his seat book in hand, still smiling.

"We have free period with a few students from class 3B, hmmm?" wondered Naruto out loud catching Sai's attention, a mischievous smirk soon grew on he blondes face, "which means I get to shamelessly flirt with my Sasuke-kun~" Sang the blonde happily; wiping the smile off of Sai's face and replacing it with a blank look, 'So much for that rare moment of decency' ran through the pale teens mind as they left the infirmary.

* * *

><p>First off; wow this was a monster to type up, hope you all enjoyed it!<p>

I felt that I could have done better but I'm exhausted; I haven't slept 24 hours and I am about to pass out, so forgive me.

Well that's chapter 2 finished and more to Sasuke and Naruto's relationship, honestly this chapter felt a bit... crackish to me, oh well, moving on I did originally plan to add an extra little segment that focuses on just humor that would run after every chapter like a little side show, but this chapter just went on and on and on; so I couldn't put it in just yet; please keep an eye out for it!

See you all soon!

Bi-curious132


	3. Karin: the hideous new girl!

**Naruto-sempai!: Chapter 3.**  
>Hey guys as promised this chapter introduces Karin, Juugo and Suigetsu as well as explores why Sasuke doesn't have a horde of drooling fan-girls trying to rape him everywhere he goes, this is just a reminder but I don't really know Karin's, Juugo's or Suigetsu's personalities all that well so please tell me if I did anything wrong with them, 'kay?<p>

Thank you all for being so patient and waiting for it here's the third chapter!, I'm also working on the fourth chapter of **Skull Child** which will be out shortly, anyway enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Naruto" is property of Masashi kishimoto, all I do is write stories and post them on this site, I can't own Naruto even if I wanted to and trust me I <strong>really<strong> want to.

**Warning!:** This story will contain hints of a homosexual relationship between Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke; if you are offended by such material leave now, this story contains vulgar language and graphic scenes.

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto-sempai!<strong>  
>Karin: the hideous new girl!<p>

Humming happily to himself as he walked to school Naruto tucked a strand of silky blonde hair behind his ear before twirling himself around while holding onto his bag with both hands, giggling a bit when he stopped Naruto pondered a little on his morning; first he had woken up to the sun shining down on his face bathing him in an angelic glow, then he had gotten up and taken a shower to get rid of the sleepy haze he was in, remembering to wash his hair with his personal favorite orange scented shampoo and himself with the sensual vanilla body scrub that left his skin feeling soft and smooth, he then dried himself off and got dressed in his Konoha High uniform loving the way the gray schoolboy trousers hugged his body in all the right places and how the dark green blazer complimented his gorgeous ocean-blue eyes while making his long, dark eyelashes stand out, after a quick healthy breakfast he then checked himself in the mirror before putting on a little lip-balm to make his pouting lips look full, soft and luscious, satisfied with how he looked he then said goodbye to his mother and left for school.

Giggling a bit more Naruto smiled at how good he felt today, "Today's going to be the day, I just know it!" Naruto said to himself while he kept walking, "And what exactly is today going to be, Naruto-kun?" asked a familiar voice, looking to his left the blonde noticed Sai right next to him, "Oh sorry Sai, good morning." said the blonde in an apologetic tone having not noticed his friend earlier, "Good morning, Naruto-kun." said the pale teen in reply smiling his usual small smile "So what has you in such a happy mood today?" asked Sai still smiling, Blushing a little Naruto turned his head and avoided eye contact "Nothing much really..." whispered the blonde with a pout.

Chuckling a little at his friends behavior Sai was about to ask again but was cut off by the arrival of their other friend Haku, "Good morning Naruto-san, Sai-san" greeted the polite brunette as he caught up and walked beside them, "Mornin' Haku." was the blondes curt reply while Sai's was a more friendly "Good morning Haku-kun, how are you today?", raising a delicate eyebrow at Naruto's blushing face and pouting lips Haku turns to Sai and asks "I'm fine thank you for asking Sai-san, what's wrong with him?" while pointing at Naruto, "Oh him, he just has naked Uchiha's running around in his head." was Sai's blunt answer, "Oh." replied Haku smacking his fist into his open palm with a look of surprised understanding on his face.

Sai and Haku then shared a mischievous smile expecting their blonde friend to throw a temper tantrum but what they got was... "Oh Sai-kun..." moaned Naruto his blushing face mere centimeters from Sai's as he held the now surprised ravens chin gently, the blondes smoldering blue eyes boring into Sai's own shocked onyx ones, "Marry me." whispered Naruto his breath ghosting over Sai's lips before pressing his own soft lips to Sai's in a chaste, soft kiss.

As the blushing blonde pulled back from the soft kiss; his lips left Sai's with a soft pop, letting go of the now unconscious raven Naruto let Sai fall in a heap onto the sidewalk before smirking, "Don't underestimate the king baby." muttered the blonde mischievously smiling his happy foxy grin.

* * *

><p><strong>School: 10 minutes later.<strong>

"You didn't have to go that far Naruto-san!" moaned Haku in an annoyed tone, the feminine brunette sat at his desk in class 3A while his blonde friend sat on top of it swinging his legs back and forth childishly, "Hmmm?" hummed Naruto not really paying attention, "Poor Sai-san, we had to carry his ass all the way to school because of you." muttered Haku sadly, "And what an ass it is." replied Naruto gravely; a look of deadly seriousness on his face making Haku sweat-drop at his blonde friend, "Can you two NOT talk about my ass as if I'm not in the room?" muttered a now conscious Sai with a deadpan expression.

"Aww, but I like talking about your ass Sai-kun." whined Naruto with a pout, "I'm just going to start Ignoring you." was the pale teens blunt response irritation written all over his face, "Naruto-san don't you think you should apologize for what you did to poor Sai-san?" interrupted Haku nervously, hoping to get his two friends to make up.

Naruto closed his eyes and put his index finger on his pouting lips thus adopting his cute thinking pose, "I don't wanna~" whined the blonde after a full two seconds, before either of the blonde's friends could reprimand him they were interrupted by someone clearing their throat nervously, looking for who could have interrupted them the three friends noticed their classmate Sasame standing a little to the side of them at Naruto's currently empty desk.

Fuuma Sasame was a normal girl... well to these three she was, but to every other red-blooded male at Konoha High she was a very desirable and beautiful girl, many had tried to ask her out but she had always said the same thing: "I'm sorry but I already have someone that I'm interested in." and with that many a boy had run away in shame; their hearts broken, what she could want with the three of them however was beyond even their wildest guess, "She's an alien and she wants to lay her eggs in our chest cavities!" courtesy of Naruto being one of them.

"Did you guys hear about it yet?" asked Sasame curiously as Sai and Haku nursed their sore hands after both smacking some sense into their blonde friend, "Hear about what?" asked Sai raising an eyebrow in curiosity while Haku helped Naruto stand back up, "Oh so you guys haven't heard yet." replied Sasame blinking, "If I may ask what exactly are you talking about Sasame-san?" asked Haku politely, smiling smugly the redhead looked at her three classmates "Oh nothing it's just that the school's getting three new students today.", whatever reaction she had been expecting wasn't what she got; her big news was met with three blank stares, "What's with those expressions, aren't you surprised?" asked the girl surprised, "Not really." was Sai's answer, "Three new students, so what?" was Naruto's while he flipped through a magazine with Haku looking over his shoulder, "Oh forget you three!" huffed Sasame as she stormed away.

Ignoring her Naruto kept flipping through his magazine waiting for the bell to ring, "Oh he's hot..." mumbled the blonde his blue eyes scanning the page with a light blush on his cheeks, Haku on the other hand was a bright red, "U-umm Naruto-san?" whispered the feminine boy nervously, "Hmmm?" hummed Naruto not really paying attention again, "W-why are th-these men naked?" asked Haku turning a darker shade of crimson as his blonde friend turned the page.

* * *

><p><strong>Class 3B: Same time.<strong>

'Looks like I can finally enjoy at least one of my mornings in peace' thought a certain Uchiha as he sat at his desk patiently waiting for the bell to ring signaling the beginning of the school day, as he opened his schoolbag to arrange the necessary items needed for his first class Sasuke failed to notice a certain blonde sneaking up from behind him, the raven nearly had a heart-attack when he felt two hands cover his eyes and a voice whisper "guess who?" into his ear.

Prying the hands off of his eyes Sasuke turned around in his seat to face the annoying person with a glare and a scowl, Sasuke's glare darkened when he saw who it was, "What do you think you're doing Yamanaka-san?" asked the Uchiha coolly still glaring at the now nervous Yamanaka Ino, "Awww, I was like hoping you'd blush and stutter out something like: "U-uzumaki-sempai?" in a cute embarrassed voice." whined Ino rolling her baby blue eyes playfully, Sasuke's glare darkened when the platinum blonde tried to imitated his voice at the "Uzumaki-sempai" part.

"Ino leave Sasuke alone." moaned Sakura joining her friends, Ino's eyes blinked in surprise at seeing the pinkette, "Hey Sakura are you like just getting in like now?" asked the platinum blonde her baby blue eyes sparkling in curiosity, "Yeah the coach wanted to talk to us before school started today, something about getting ready for the friendly match against Suna High this Friday." answered Sakura running a hand through her pink hair as she put her bag next to her desk, "That's our resident martial-arts freak, go get 'em!" cheered Ino teasingly earning her a dry look from the pinkette.

"So any sign of Naruto today?; I haven't seen him." asked Sakura noticing the lack of Naruto on Sasuke , "Thankfully he hasn't bothered me today." was the relieved Uchiha's answer, "That's weird like he usually hangs all over our golden-boy here." stated Ino her brows raised in thought as she absent-mindedly patted Sasuke's head making a "thwap-thwap" noise much to the ravens annoyance if the twitch in his eye was any indication.

Before anyone else could ask something about where the blonde annoyance could be they were disturbed by the most horrifying sound to ever grace the earth in all its blue roundness.

"YOOOUUUUTTHHHH!" bellowed an all to familiar voice before their class's door exploded inwards spraying pieces of wooden shrapnel all over the unsuspecting students who were unfortunately standing at the teachers desk at the time. (there were no survivors)

"Oh. Good. God!" was all Sakura could say before the "Azure Beast of Konoha High" was upon them.

* * *

><p><strong>Teachers lounge: 5 minutes before starting bell.<strong>

Kakashi was contently sitting on a very comfortable couch enjoying his morning coffee in the teachers lounge with a cute Iruka happily snuggling against his arm; the silver-haired man couldn't be happier, his coffee was just right, he had a beautiful smiling brunette at his side keeping him warm and there was absolutely no sign that his students would ruin his day today, in other words he was on cloud-nine.

**KNOCK! KNOCK!**

"Oh FOR fucks-sake!" bellowed a furious Anko as she made her way to the door of the teachers lounge ignoring the annoyed look she got from the other teachers, "Some people have lessons to plan!" muttered the angry woman as she yanked the door open to kill whoever had the balls to make her stop her work and get up to answer the bloody door!

"WHAT?" screamed Anko at the poor nameless student who nearly went into cardiac-arrest at seeing who opened the door, not seeing the student answering her question any time soon in his current state she glared at the boy before asking "Well?", as if woken from a daze the boy shook his head before asking if Kakashi-sensei was there, glaring harder at the boy Anko turned around and yelled "Kakashi, some kid's here ta see ya!" before walking back to the desk where she WAS working.

Getting up from his seat and pulling Iruka off of him; much to the brunettes protest, Kakashi walked to the door with his coffee in hand, seeing the student the silver-haired teacher asked "Yes, what is it?" in a calm tone, a look of curiosity on his face, "Um Kakashi-sensei who teaches class 3B, right?" asked the student nervously, raising an eyebrow at the question Kakashi answered "Yes that's me, now what is it?" in the same calm tone, "It looks like a student has barged into your class after smashing through your class's door." replied the student quickly hoping to leave as fast as he could before walking away from the teachers lounge at a brisk pace.

If the student had looked back he would have seen that Kakashi had dropped his coffee and was silently crying chibi tears that ran down his cheeks as he muttered "Why is it always me?" to himself again and again while Iruka cutely poked his tear-soaked cheek hoping to get his Kakashi-san to wake from his stupor .

* * *

><p><strong>Class 3B: The youthfulness begins!<strong>

There in their destroyed class doorway stood class 4A's Rock Lee in all his orange-legwarming glory, his bowl-cut of truth swaying majestically in the wind, his eyes sparkling with the righteous sparkles of justice and his eyebrows of massiveness raised in truthful righteous pride of youthfulness, YOSH!

Taking a second to survey his surroundings Lee scanned the area noting that the door he had just come through was completely destroyed before raising his arm, clenching his fist and crying tears of joy, "Gai-sensei, that entrance must surely have been truly youthful!" cried the youthful teen sparkling in accomplishment.

"Lee, what the hell?" cried an all-to-familiar voice, looking around eagerly Lee spotted his pink-haired goddess standing next to her friends with a look of disbelief on her beautiful face, bounding over to her while ignoring the corpses of those he had killed with his entrance Lee greeted Sakura with a joyful "Good morning Sakura-flower and friends, how are you all this youthful morning?" as Sasuke and Ino tried to get rid of the dust in the air by waving their arms around.

"Good morning Lee." replied the pinkette in a calm yet annoyed tone with her eyebrow twitching, after a few seconds of silence Sakura noted that Lee wasn't going to tell her what the hell he came to her class for unless she asked the idiot, "Lee what was sooo important that you absolutely had to break down our door to tell us?" asked Sakura in a very annoyed tone, snapping out of the trance his Sakura-flower always induced on him Lee blinked a bit before snapping his fingers in realization.

"Ah yes, I came to inform you and your youthful friends that there will be three new students joining our glorious school today." answered a smiling Lee not noticing the deadpan expressions Sakura and her friends were giving him, 'He did all THAT just to tell us something this stupid?' thought Sasuke and Ino as they looked at the debris, destroyed door and dust floating in the air, Sakura on the other hand was about to beat Lee into a very un-youthful last week, but unfortunately...

**BRRRIIIIIIINNNG!**

His head snapping in the direction of the now exposed hall in surprise Lee then turned to his Sakura-flower and friends before saying "I must get to class lest I be un-youthfully tardy, fair thee well friends!" and running off down the hall at full speed, running up to the new hole in the wall Sakura shouted at Lee's shrinking form "DON'T YOU EVER DO ANYTHING LIKE THIS AGAIN!", her voice echoing down the hall before sighing in annoyance and walking back to her desk, as the pinkette sat down to get ready for class she heard muffled giggling, turning her eyes to where Ino sat she saw that her platinum blonde-haired friend was laughing at her, "What?" snapped the pinkette in anger, "Oh nothing... I was just like wondering when's the wedding?" teased Ino.

* * *

><p><strong>Class 3A: 3 Minutes after the bell. (and the end of Hurricane Lee 7)<strong>

Naruto and his friends sat at their desks chatting happily while they waited for Iruka-sensei to arrive and start class, "So basically you're saying that there ARE a lot of girls that are romantically interested in Uchiha-san but because of you they won't go anywhere near him, correct?" asked Sai his eyebrow raised in interest at his blonde friend who sat next to him with his fist proudly held against his chest, "Yes, because of me Sasuke-kun can safely walk the halls without fear of being attacked by rabid, deranged and desperate fan-girls." answered Naruto his ocean-blue eyes sparkling in pride at keeping the evils of the female species away from his Sasuke-kun, staring at his friend with a deadpan expression Sai just ignored it and shook his head, "I don't think it's actually that bad Naruto-san, maybe they would just ask Uchiha-san out on dates or give him love letters." was Haku's suggestion as he looked at his friend with a gentle expression on his face, "No, they'd definitely tear him apart trying to get him for their own twisted clutches, y'know... so I told every single one of them that if they even tried to look at him in any way that wasn't strictly friendly that they'd have ME to deal with, and I can be VERY persuasive when I want to be." muttered Naruto darkly; rubbing his hands in a conspiratorial way.

Sweat-dropping at their friends dark aura Sai and Haku just started to ignore him when he started muttering things about "eliminating all of the evil female creatures by using their own chest-fat against them" and started their own conversation, "So what do you think the new students will be like?" asked Haku turning around to look at the door for any sign of Iruka-sensei before turning back to look at Sai, "Hmm don't know, a person can be anyway a person wants to be, we'll just have to wait and see, it's not like they'll be in our class anyway; only the top-achievers in the grade get into the A-class." muttered the pale teen in response before turning and giving a blank look to Naruto when the blonde chuckled evilly to himself, "I guess you're right, they would need really high grades to get into our class." hummed the feminine brunette in thought, "More importantly, how the hell did HE get into this class?" asked Sai in a blunt tone as he jerked his thumb in Naruto's direction.

Chuckling a bit Haku was about to tell Sai exactly how when the door to their class opened and Iruka-sensei and another person walked in, Coughing to get the class's attention Iruka waited for everyone to stop what they were doing and face him before he addressed the class, "Good morning class today we will have a new student joining us, please make her feel welcome and help her if she asks for anything, Okay?" began Iruka before turning to the new student, "Please would you introduce yourself to the class and then take a seat anywhere you'd like." instructed Iruka before walking to his desk and siting down, leaving the new student to do as she wanted.

Now that the class had a chance to properly look at the new-girl they were stunned to say the least, to say she was gorgeous was putting it lightly!; her rich, dark red hair was combed neatly on the one side while the other side looked a little messy, her smoldering red eyes were made all the more alluring by the fact that she wore a neat looking pair of black-rimmed glasses that rested gently on her nose, her flawless ivory skin would make even the most beautiful of models green with envy, add in the fact that her new Konoha High uniform hugged her body in all the right places while showing off her perfect figure and you instantly had almost every boy in the class drooling over her at their desks with hearts in their eyes, she even had a few girls doing the same!

"Wow, she's beautiful..." remarked Haku as he stared at the new girl in admiration before thinking to himself; 'I hope someday I can get this same reaction from men.', "I agree she's very handsome for a woman, if I may say so myself." agreed Sai as he looked the girl over.

Stepping a little closer to the class the new-girl cleared her throat softly before introducing herself, "Hello class, my name is Karin, JUST Karin-san will be fine when addressing me, I will be your classmate as of today and I hope to get along with all of you in the up coming lessons that we will share together." stated the redhead curtly as she adjusted her glasses, her voice somewhat deep for a girl's but not so deep as to be considered male in any way.

The lack of any noise what-so-ever snapped Naruto out of his plotting to eliminate the female part of his species and pay attention to his surroundings, looking around the blonde noticed that all of his classmates were paying close attention to whatever was in the front of the classroom, turning his own attention to the front of the class Naruto noticed a new student standing there that had most probably just joined their class, leaning over to his left the blonde nudged Haku gently; steering the polite brunettes attention away from the redhead, "Hey... who's the ugly chick?" whispered the blonde curiously with a bored look on his face.

'SERIOUSLY?' thought Haku and Sai (who had overheard) at the same time, both giving Naruto a dry look for what he thought of the poor new-girl.

* * *

><p><strong>Class 3B: Same time.<strong>

Stepping through the destroyed class doorway Kakashi and his two new students entered what was left of his classroom, ignoring the collective "You're late AGAIN sensei!" Kakashi just went ahead with what he needed to say hoping to get back to his beloved Icha Icha Panic as quickly as possible, "These are the two new students that will be joining us, the carrot-top is Juugo and the one with the fang sticking out from his lip is Suigetsu." muttered the silver-haired man in a bored tone, orange book in hand, turning to look at his new students Kakashi sighed at the irritated look they were giving him, "Just choose a desk and sit down wherever you want." muttered the tired teacher before sitting down at his own desk.

Letting out a short sigh of annoyance at his teachers antics Suigetsu turned to look at the door before cringing at what he saw, "What the hell happened here?" asked the fanged teen in a loud surprised tone making the whole class sweat-drop at his out burst, 'He's only noticing now, didn't he just come through it?' being the collective thought among them, while other than a "Hn." Juugo just kept silently staring at a bird through the window, still startled Suigetsu walked to the closest of his new classmates and asked if she knew what had happened to the class's door while grasping her shoulder

When he didn't get an answer the fanged teen turned from the remains of the door to look at the girl he had asked, looking down at the pink-haired girl he saw two frigid emerald-green eyes boring into his own purple ones, "Don't ask." was all the pinkette said in a steely tone that promised pain and suffering did he bring it up again, 'holy shit she's scary!' ran through Suigetsu's mind as he quickly let go of her shoulder, "Y-yes ma'am!" was all he could say as he backed up slowly while Juugo; still where he was just let out another "Hn."

* * *

><p>Alright that's chapter 3 done, as I said in the beginning; this chapter only introduces Karin, Juugo and Suigetsu, in the next couple of chapters the rivalry between Naruto and Karin over Sasuke will begin, unfortunately there were no one-sided SasuNaru fluff scenes in this chapter but I promise that the next chapter will feature so much fluff that any sane fan-girl (Oxymoron) or boy will squeal to their hearts content!<p>

**Chest-fat: **Naruto keeps referring to girls having "chest-fat"; this is what he calls a girl's breasts, this isn't because he's sexist, it's because he's a little disgusted by breasts and mostly jealous that girls have them and that they (they being girls) can use them to seduce men better than he could ever hope to.

In this chapter I introduced Lee, Anko, and the obvious Karin, Juugo and Suigetsu, although Lee's part was mostly just humor, sorry to any of those who I offended when Anko and Suigetsu swore; I just think it suits their personalities so I used it, more of Haku, Sai and Naruto's friendship revealed; Haku and Sai usually tease Naruto but when it comes to it they'll protect their friend with all they have.

I'm tired; it's 4 O'clock in the morning and I'm going to bed, Please review!  
>Luvs Asylum132.<p> 


	4. Clichés and Redheaded Love Rivals!

**Naruto-sempai!: Chapter 4.**

I'm finally updating this story!, sorry to everyone for taking so long... to those of you who waited patiently for me to get my ass into gear, here it is!: the start of Naruto and Karin's rivalry begins in this chapter and as promised there... will... be... FLUFF!

Just a heads up: I don't know Karin, Juugo and Suigetsu's personalities all that well since I only recently started watching Naruto: Shippuuden. (Naruto's Second Season) after not having access to Anime for over half-a-year, p.s. A big round of applause to Sleeping-Lion7 who inspired me to write this chapter!

* * *

><p><strong>Warning!: <strong>This story will contain hints of a homosexual relationship between Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke; if you are offended by such material leave NOW, this story contains vulgar language and fluffy scenes.

"Naruto" is property of Masashi Kishimoto, and as such I do not own the Manga and/or the Anime.

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto-sempai!<strong>

Clichés and Redheaded Love-rivals!

Naruto and his friends sat at their desks staring as the new student finished her introduction and began to search for an empty desk where she could sit, "She must be really talented to get into the A-class right after being accepted into the school..." muttered Sai letting his statement hang in the air as he went back to waiting for the lesson to start with his friends, "Anyone and everyone that applies to be a student at this school has to supply a copy of their previous report-card before they can even be considered for acceptance." added Haku leaning his pale cheek against his right hand, his chocolate-brown eyes clouded in deep thought, "What do you think Naruto-san?" asked the brunette after a few seconds of silence between the three of them.

"Hmmm?" was the only response Haku got from his blonde-haired friend, curious about his friends' lack of interest on the subject of the new girl the feminine boy shifted his position in his seat so as to look at what could be so important as to keep Naruto's attention away from the conversation, what he saw however made him sweat-drop at the blonde; there at his desk sat Naruto with a dark blush dusting his cheeks, his ocean-blue eyes swirling with passion as two of the blonde students' fingers were held against his lips in a shy "Oh my..." kind of way, but that wasn't what made Haku stare at his friend in exasperation... no what caused the brunettes' reaction was the X-rated magazine in the blushing blondes' hands.

Turning in his seat once again Haku shifted to face Sai on his left before tapping the pale teen on the shoulder with a blank look on his face, Sai feeling the tap on his shoulder turned his head to the left facing his brunette friend with an eyebrow raised in curiosity, seeing that he now had Sai's attention Haku raised his hand and pointed a finger to his right at Naruto with the blank look still on his face, blinking at his friends' odd behavior Sai lent forward in his seat to see what Haku was pointing at, sweat-dropping at what he saw the pale teen was about to smack some sense into their blonde friend for the second time that day but before he could someone cleared their throat gaining the three friends' attention.

Raising their heads Sai, Haku and Naruto saw that it was none other than the new student who had cleared her throat, "Yes?" asked Naruto in a curious tone with a look of suspicion on his face; the new girl standing right in front of his desk, "I'll be taking the desk in front of you, it's the only one that nobody is using at the moment." answered the redhead curtly while adjusting her glasses as she addressed the blonde, ignoring the dirty magazine that was still in Naruto's hands the new girl turned to face the front before sitting down and taking out her books for the lesson completely ignoring the three boys behind her.

"What's her problem?" mumbled Naruto pouting with a miffed look on his face, "Maybe it's the fact that you're reading a dirty magazine, you pervert." replied Sai bluntly, giving his blonde friend a dry look, "Haku-chan, Sai-kun's being mean~" whined Naruto in a cutesy voice as he glomped his feminine friend in fake fear of the mean Sai-kun, his arms wrapped around the brunette's shoulders as he hid his face in Haku's long brown hair and his right leg raised up behind him while muttering "Save me." over and over again into the side of his friends head.

Turning his head to face Sai Haku had a dark look upon his usually calm face, "Can I kill him?" asked the brunette seriously, "I'll think about it." was all the pale teen said blandly, hearing this Haku turned back to the front of the class and started to chuckle darkly to himself; his eyes glowing an eerie red through the shadows made by his bangs with a now nervous Naruto still clinging to his friend.

* * *

><p><strong>Hallway: 5 minutes before the next class starts.<strong>

"Damn homicidal brunette, making me late for my next class." muttered an anxious blonde as he hurried down the empty school hallway, thinking back it was technically HIS fault for irritating his friend but that didn't mean said friend had to do what he did, stopping dead in his tracks the blonde shivered as he felt a chill run up his spine remembering what had happened after the period ended.

**Flashback:**

The bell had just rung signaling the end of the first two periods of the day, students quickly repacked their books and stationary trying their best to avoid being late for their next class, Iruka-sensei telling them not to forget that their homework was due for tomorrow and to not run down the halls, as most of class 3A left in a hurry only four students were left in the now almost empty class; the three friends and the new girl but soon even the new girl had left for her next class leaving the three alone.

"There!" exclaimed an excited Naruto as he finished repacking his bag, out of the three his bag was always the last one to be repacked due to the fact that the blonde carried 'weird' things other than school books and stationary with him, what these 'weird' things were... NOBODY wanted to know; in the eighth-grade one poor unfortunate soul had opened Naruto's bag thinking it his own... he now stays at Shaky Leaves Mental Hospital muttering things about crops and hardcore bondage while beating his head against the nearest wall, Naruto on the other hand has to move all these things around before repacking his books and this sadly takes time, both Sai and Haku swear they've heard sounds coming from that bag but neither are brave enough to actually touch the blondes' bag much less open it.

Turning just his head to look at Sai Haku's eyes glinted darkly, "Now?" asked the feminine brunette in an emotionless tone, getting up from his desk the pale teen walked all the way to the door before turning back, smiling, mouthing the word "now" to the brunette and then walking out into the hallway, seeing Sai's approval Haku let Naruto get up and walk to the door.

Turning around the blonde saw that Haku was still seated at his desk and didn't look like he was about to get up anytime soon, shrugging at his friends' lack of concern over being late Naruto turned back to walk through the door but instead came face to face with a smiling Haku, stumbling back in surprise the blonde had to grab a desk to stop himself from falling over, "H-how d-did you do that!" stuttered a freaked out Naruto as he kept glancing back between his friend and his friends' now empty desk, Haku's smile only grew at the blondes' question, "Naruto-san, we need to talk..." was all that the brunette said; his sickly sweet smile only freaking the blonde-haired student out more.

**Flashback End.**

What happened after that would leave Naruto with nightmares for the rest of his life, 'h-he definitely lives up to h-his nickname; Haku the Ice Queen.' thought the blonde with a shiver before snapping out of his thoughts as he remembered where he is and where he was supposed to be, making a dash for his next class which just so happened to be on the other side of the school Naruto didn't see the other person turn the corner at full running speed and so when both of them collided the blonde saw stars as he fell onto his back and felt something heavy fall on top of him.

* * *

><p><strong>Anko-sensei's Science Class: Same time.<strong>

Karin sighed for what felt like the thousandth time that day, the redhead sat at her new seat in her new science lab at her new school staring patiently at the door hoping for someone to walk through it, 'I hope he takes this class...' thought the redhead as she adjusted her glasses that had slipped, you see Karin had not just transferred schools because of bad teachers or poor facilities or even for extracurricular activities, no Karin had transferred schools because she had to be close to a certain person.

Hearing the teacher clear her throat and begin the lesson Karin turned her attention away from the door and focused on what the teacher was saying and what was on the board but her expression still saddened slightly, 'I guess he doesn't take this class then.' thought the redheaded girl sadly as she started taking down the necessary notes.

* * *

><p><strong>Hallway: During third period.<strong>

"Ouch..." whimpered Naruto in pain from the collision, shaking his head a little the blonde tried to get back onto his feet only to bump into something and fall back on the floor with a soft gasp, opening his ocean-blue eyes the blonde-haired student found himself staring up at a standard dark green blazer with the school insignia sewn on it, blushing slightly as he realized that whoever ran into him was now on top of him Naruto lifted his gaze up to the persons' face in a painfully slow manner; embarrassed that he was under the person.

The blondes' luminous ocean-blue eyes widened in shock when he realized exactly who was on top of him, his full, soft lips parted in surprise and tanned cheeks dusted with a light blush darkened to a deep crimson as the blue-eyed boys' heart started racing in his chest while he shook slightly at the closeness of the other person, looking up Naruto slowly drank in the other boys appearance: flawless, pale ivory skin that looked oh so smooth and inviting, long dark, soft velvety midnight-black hair that framed the ravens' perfect face, two deliciously perfect lips parted in shock, cheeks dusted a very light shade of pink adding to the black-haired boys' beauty and finally two exquisitely beautiful dark onyx eyes swirling with surprise and embarrassment.

"Sempai?" asked Sasuke in an unsure tone as he looked at who was beneath him, both of the Uchiha's arms were at either side of the blushing blondes' head with the tanned boy looking directly up into his eyes, at hearing his name being said by the handsome raven above him Naruto's already racing heart sent more blood to the blondes' head making him lightheaded as scenes from the magazine he had been reading earlier came flooding into his mind, only this time instead of the models being in those compromising poses it was him and Sasuke locked in sweet bouts of passion.

At that thought the blushing blonde snapped out of his thoughts and roughly pushed the frozen Sasuke off of him, grabbed his bag, ran as fast as his legs could carry him to the nearest bathroom and slammed the door shut before leaning on it with one of his hands held tightly over his hammering heart as he tried to catch his breath, 'I-I'm not ready...' thought Naruto in a panic; hyperventilating at his dirty thoughts, he could flirt and cuddle with the best of them but when it came to actually doing something like THAT he just wasn't ready for it, hitting his head back against the door out of embarrassment Naruto then slid down so that he was sitting on the floor with his eyes closed as he finally caught his breath.

After a few seconds of quiet contemplation Naruto's mind finally processed everything that had just happened out in the hallway, still in the sitting position against the bathroom door the blue-eyed teen hung his head and cupped his face with both hands; hiding himself out of shame at what he had just done, "I'm such an idiot..." mumbled the blonde sadly as he tried to make himself as small as possible.

* * *

><p><strong>Cafeteria: Lunch Break.<strong>

At Sasuke's table; one full period after what had conspired between the Uchiha and his sempai sat Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Shikamaru, Sasuke and the two new boys from class 3B, all seven classmates were having one of their usual conversations, well... the two new ones sat and watched the other five have one of their supposedly normal lunch conversations, meaning that the five were arguing, gossiping and making fun of one another all at the same time while Suigetsu added his own two-cents every now and again, seeing as how Suigetsu and Juugo were new to the school and hadn't made any friends yet the group decided to let the two sit with them for the lunch break.

"So like you're saying that the friendly match against Suna High this Friday is like going to be really tough, right?" asked a confused sounding Ino, "Yes, what's so hard to understand about that?" moaned an annoyed Sakura as she gave her platinum-blonde friend and dry look after explaining it for the third time that day, "But their school like has the worst end-year results in the whole of Japan!" moaned Ino still not understanding how it could be THAT tough causing almost everyone at the table to groan, "First off; that's their academic results, second; Suna High is known for their excellency in extracurricular activities and third; while at our school these after-school sports or clubs are voluntary at theirs' participation is mandatory." explained Shikamaru in a bored tone.

"Bu...", someone clearing their throat nervously interrupted Ino before she could ask another stupid question, turning to see who was trying to get their attention the six classmates saw a beautiful redhead with black-rimmed glasses standing anxiously just a few steps away from them, Juugo and Suigetsu immediately knew who it was and smiled, "Hey Karin, you bitch get over here!" laughed Suigetsu; seeing his redheaded friend, everyone except Juugo at the table outright gaped at the fanged boys' rudeness, hearing that the redhead now known as Karin frowned before stomping over to the white-haired boy and punching his head face-first into the table, "Suigetsu you moron, learn some manners!" seethed the redhead her voice a bit deep for a girls.

Chuckling a little at his friends actions Juugo stood from his seat and offered it to the redheaded girl, "Karin." was all the silent teen said before seating himself on the other side of the now unconscious Suigetsu, "Holy crap, it SPEAKS!" shouted Ino in amazement, ignoring the platinum-blonde everyone looked on curiously as Karin sat next to Sasuke and nervously blushed, her eyes finding the table very interesting for some reason, "I'm Karin." introduced the redhead; her voice noticeably more feminine now that she was next to the raven, "Hn." was the only response she got from the stoic Uchiha as he focused on the lunch in front of him; his five friends stared at him with dead-pan expressions 'after introducing herself so cutely...' running through their minds, Karin herself however smiled and blushed more after his curt almost dismissive acknowledgment.

* * *

><p><strong>5 minutes later.<strong>

Sasuke's friends sat and watched the redheaded new girl sit and steal secret glances at the silent Uchiha as he ate with amusement; the girl obviously had a crush on the stoic boy, if he knew he just didn't care that or he was too busy eating to tell her to leave him alone, the two other new students sat on the other side of Sasuke, Suigetsu still unconscious and Juugo quietly looking out the window.

Sakura on the other hand seeing a flash of yellow in the crowd behind the raven and her three new friends quickly stood up and scanned the crowd in the cafeteria with narrowed eyes; a look of suspicion on her face, after a few minutes of not seeing anything again the pinkette sat back down, 'must have been my imagination.' reasoned the pink-haired girl in thought, "W-why d-did you stand up S-sakura-san?" stuttered a shy Hinata noticing how nervous Sakura was a second ago; worried that something bad was about to happen.

"I just thought I saw something, nothing to worry about Hinata." answered the pink-haired girl with a reassuring smile, seeing Sakura-san's smile and relaxed posture helped the pale-eyed girl calm down and focus on her lunch once again, now convinced that the blonde nuisance wasn't going to make an appearance Sakura turned back to her friends and tried to rejoin the conversation, but what the pinkette didn't know... was that the very blonde nuisance that she tried to find no more than a few seconds ago was watching the group secretly from afar.

* * *

><p><strong>Cafeteria: With the Blonde Nuisance.<strong>

'I can't do it...' nervously thought a blonde-haired teen peeking out from behind his hiding spot as he spied on the group of friends a few tables away; his focus on one raven-haired individual that sat and ate while the rest of the group chatted away, "So are you going to go apologize or not?" asked the familiar voice of the blondes' raven friend Sai, turning around to face his friend Naruto let out a depressed sigh before answering the pale teens' question "I can't, I mean I can but it's just... what if he hates me now?" mumbled the blue-eyed teen hanging his head sadly.

"This isn't like you Naruto-san; usually you would run over there, grab Uchiha-san and commit several acts of sexual harassment before running away giggling like a schoolgirl all the way back to our classroom." added their brunette friend Haku as he stood next to Sai with a worried look on his face, "Yeah I know... it's just what happened earlier..." trailed off the blonde before blushing a dark red remembering his unusually dirtier dirty thoughts about him and Sasuke.

Seeing their friend stop and turn a bright shade of red Sai and Haku stared; waiting for him to collect himself and continue with his explanation, when that didn't happen after a few minutes of staring at a red-faced Naruto they just turned to each other, shared a look and sighed before grabbing the blondes arms and proceeded to drag him towards Sasuke's table.

"W-what are y-you two doing?" stuttered out a surprised Naruto as his two friends dragged him through the Cafeteria, "This is for your own good Naruto-kun." replied Sai in a firm tone of voice while holding onto the blue-eyed teens' left arm, "What do you mean my own good?, let. me. go!" barked Naruto; struggling against his friends' grips on his arms, "We cannot do that Naruto-san, you have to apologize to Uchiha-san and you're not getting away until you do." chided Haku as they kept dragging the blonde-haired teen.

"Oh no I'm not, take me anywhere but there!" pleaded Naruto; struggling harder now that he knew where they were taking him, "Just grow up and APOLOGIZE!" cried Haku and Sai simultaneously as they dumped their blonde friend onto the floor, looking up from where he now sat on the floor Naruto gulped nervously, ocean-blue eyes widening in panic as he saw that he was right in front of the one person he DIDN'T want to see.

Raising a delicate eyebrow at the blonde dobe sitting on the floor in front of him Sasuke; who now sat facing Naruto with his back to Sakura and her friends just sighed, lent back in his seat and stared at the blonde-haired teen waiting for whatever it was the dobe wanted, hopefully this wasn't just an act to get him to let his guard down so that the blue-eyed boy could pounce on the unsuspecting Uchiha.

Shakily Naruto picked himself up from the floor; images from earlier this morning flashing through his mind, finally back on his own two feet the blonde nervously tried to swallow the lump in his throat and apologize but the ravens intense stare made Naruto feel lightheaded, blushing slightly under Sasuke's gaze the blonde raised his hand and clutched the material of his school blazer directly over his heart; his blush darkening as he did, a shy expression on his face and his ocean-blue eyes looking everywhere except directly at the ravens face.

"I c-came t-t-to a-ah-ap-polo..." began the blue-eyed teen stuttering hopelessly.

**SLAM!**

Startled by the sudden loud sound Naruto shut his mouth; cutting off the rest of his nervous apology as he turned to look at the source of the disturbance, there next to an also startled Sasuke stood a familiar, visibly shaking redheaded girl with her back facing Naruto, as the blonde was about to try apologize again the redhead abruptly turned around and faced the stuttering blonde; her expression furious.

"So it is you..." began Karin in a low, annoyed tone, "Me?" questioned a confused Naruto realizing that the girl was the new student who sat in front of him in homeroom, "Yes you, so you're the one I've been hearing about all day... the disgusting faggot that throws himself all over any guy he sees." finished the red-haired girl with a look of disgust written all over her face, hearing that Naruto's hand dropped limply from his chest to his side before clenching tightly, the blondes' bangs hiding his eyes as his lips pressed together in a tight line.

"Oh crap... she didn't." whispered Sai in horror; his eyes wide and face frozen in fear, "She did." answered an equally frightened Haku as he and Sai both raised their arms trying shield themselves from the massacre that was about to happen while both also slowly backed away from their blonde-haired friend in fear.

* * *

><p>And chapter 4 is finished, I hope you all enjoyed it even though it didn't feel all that fluffy to me, anyway the much anticipated rivalry between Naruto and Karin begins!, what will Naruto do to Karin?, what will happen next and why the hell didn't Sakura or her friends do anything?, tune in next time to find out!<p>

**Naruto's personality taking a 180: **This is actually one of the things that will play a major part in the story, and NO it is NOT permanent, Naruto will still glomp and sexually harass Sasuke but why he became so deliciously Uke all-of-a-sudden will be explained in the upcoming chapters of the story and he will snap out of it soon enough.

**Smuff: **Smutty fluff and/or Fluffy smut.

P.S. I am very sorry if I offended anyone by making Karin use a derogatory term for homosexual men.

Luvs Asylum132.


	5. Nicknames and a Warning!

**Naruto-sempai!: Chapter 5.**

Okay I feel like I need to clear a few things up for everyone: the first 2 chapters of this story are on Wednesday, chapters 3, 4 and this one take place on Thursday morning, lunch break and afternoon, now it seems that I made the mistake of labeling this story as complete... this is an error on my part and I have fixed it, hopefully the site has updated the story status thereby fixing my stupid mistake.

P.S. please give a big round of applause to Sleeping-Lion7 and darkemochic for being the first two to review the last chapter and inspire me to start this one so quickly, you guys seriously rock!

* * *

><p><strong>Warning!: <strong>This story will contain hints of a homosexual relationship between Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke; if you are offended by such material leave NOW, this story contains vulgar language and fluffy scenes.

"Naruto" is property of Masashi Kishimoto, and as such I do not own the Manga and/or the Anime.

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto-sempai!<strong>

Nicknames and a Warning!

There in the middle of Konoha High Schools' cafeteria stood Uzumaki Naruto, his two friends Sai and Haku stood a few feet away from the blonde trembling in fear at what was about to happen, you see a few seconds ago the redheaded girl standing in front of their blonde-haired friend; now known to be the new student in their class named Karin, had called their friend a not-so-nice name, now had it been either of them that she had insulted they would have just let it go and ignored the stupid girl; but you see she didn't insult THEM, oh no she just HAD to go and insult Naruto of all people.

Much to everyone at the tables' surprise all the blue-eyed teen did was unclench his fists, raise his head and arrogantly smirk at the redhead with a look of superiority written all over his face, his once warm ocean-blue eyes cold and uncaring, even Sasuke was startled by the sudden change in the flirtatious blonde, "What's wrong; too scared to talk back or are you just having your feminine boy period?" spat Karin; the look of disgust still on her face, "Not really, but if I'm the feminine boy wouldn't that make YOU the masculine girl." countered Naruto in an amused tone; left hand cupping his face as he stared down the now sputtering girl in front of him.

"W-what DID you say?" seethed the redhead; her face an embarrassed bright red, ignoring the girls' question Naruto took a step froward and just kept going, "And that dreadfully DEEP voice of yours... what's wrong, didn't your sex-change go as planned?" added the blonde in the same amused yet spiteful tone; his eyes narrowing as Karin took a step back at his words and tears forming behind her black-rimmed glasses, "What's wrong... can't take it?, I thought with you not even being able to properly fix your hair after selling yourself all night in some sleazy motel for 500 yen a piece that you'd be able to take it, guess I was wrong..." stated Naruto chuckling darkly.

Karin; who now had tears streaming down her face stepped back once more and felt the back of her legs touch the bench attached to the cafeteria table, this did not stop the blonde-haired teens advance however but just as he was about to unleash another wickedly harsh comment at the stupid girl one of the people sitting at the table stood up and placed himself between Naruto and the weeping Karin, "I think you should stop, all she did was call you a single name and yet you have insulted her mercilessly." stated the boy defensively, the blue-eyed teen stopped dead in his tracks and looked at who was between him and the target of all his righteous fury.

Tall, slightly tanned, flaming orange hair, doe-brown eyes, plain face and muscular... in other words: no threat what-so-ever to the pissed off Uzumaki, once his cold and uncaring eyes finished looking the teen over Naruto just turned his attention back to the redhead behind the human shield, the blondes' friends unlike the tall teen in front of said blonde were in no-way going to try and stop their furious friend; hell it was better to just let the blue-eyed teen go on a rampage and wear himself out rather than get themselves killed, "Get out of my way before I tear you a new assho..." began Naruto dangerously.

**BRRRIIIIIIINNNG!**

"...le." finished the blonde in a surprised tone; blinking a little before his eyes narrowed and an angry scowl formed on his lips, "Whatever... Sai, Haku we're leaving!" barked Naruto furiously, "HAI!" nervously agreed both of the tanned teens' friends; still a bit scared of their infuriated friend as the three left the cafeteria.

Poking her head out from behind a sweating and nervous Juugo Ino watched the three walk away before sighing in relief; a still frightened Karin behind her, "We were lucky the bell rang ending the lunch break or like who knows what Naruto-san might have done." stated Ino in relief as she sat down next to Suigetsu with another sigh, scowling slightly Sasuke got up from the table and stood next to Karin before kneeling to check if the girl was okay, seeing that the redhead was still a little shocked the Uchiha stood back up and addressed the girl firmly.

"We need to speak after school." stated the raven-haired teen; his voice leaving no room for argument, once he was sure that the girl had heard him he explained further, "Come find me after school there's something we have to discuss." finished Sasuke curtly before turning away and walking off to his next class.

"Ughh, oh my frikken' head..." moaned a now conscious Suigetsu lifting his poor pounding cranium, this got the attention of everyone at the table except Karin and Juugo for obvious reasons, seeing almost everyone's focus on him the white-haired teen lifted himself off of the table and held his pounding head with one hand, "What did I miss?" asked the still groggy fanged boy, 'A lot!' being the collective thought in the group as all but two gave the idiot a dry look.

* * *

><p><strong>Asuma-sensei's History Class: 12 minutes after the Cafeteria incident.<strong>

"There is NO way in hell that My Valentine is better than Bullet." countered Sai in a scandalized tone of voice, he and Haku were arguing over which rock band was better; apparently Asuma-sensei didn't feel like teaching today and so let the students have a free lesson while he sat at his desk grading papers, "Naruto-san tell him that My Valentine is SO better than stupid Bullet!" begged Haku hoping that once their blond friend was on his side that Sai would finally see the light and agree with him.

"The both of you had better shut up before that damned Bullet becomes FOR that bloody Valentine." spat Naruto still peeved at what had happened during the lunch break, Sai and Haku seeing that their friend was still a little angry decided that hopefully including him in their conversation would calm him down, "Fine then Naruto-kun, who do YOU think is the best band in all of musicdom?" asked Sai nervously hoping that this would calm down their friend, he really didn't need the blonde-haired teen going ballistic again and living up to his nickname; Uzumaki Naruto also known as Naruto the Bitch, the pale teen shivered at the memory of exactly how the blonde had earned that monicker.

Turning his head to face his friends Naruto still had his arms crossed over his chest but the deep scowl that had once marred the blondes' face was now replaced with a small smile, "It's obviously Revolution Of The Queen." replied the blue-eyed teen matter-of-factly; his finger raised like a teacher pointing out the most obvious thing in the world, 'Ah, we forgot about them...' thought both Sai and Haku depressed at losing their own argument; seeing his friends change from energetic to defeated with one sentence made the tanned teen laugh at their stupidity, his small smile growing to it's normal happy grin.

* * *

><p><strong>Yamato-sensei's Biology Class: Same time.<strong>

Karin sat at her desk in biology class quietly listening to the teacher go on and on about the wonders, complexity and structure of the human kidney while taking notes, the only problem though is the fact that her mind kept wondering back to what had happened in the cafeteria; sure she had been a mean bitch but that was only because that stupid blonde had interrupted her time with the boy she had so desperately tried to find and just as she was about to tell him something important after working up the courage that blonde-haired idiot had shown up and ruined everything.

Sighing softly to herself Karin lifted her gaze to the boy she HAD hoped to see in science class, there seated directly in front of her sat the one person she had transferred schools to find; there just a few feat away sat the object of her affections: Uchiha Sasuke, he said that he wanted to speak with her after school; she had been a little dazed after that blue-eyed beasts' verbal assault but she had heard it, she had heard the raven say that he wanted to talk to her ALONE.

Blushing bit at the thought of being alone with Sasuke made the red-haired girl forget all about the lesson going on in front of her and instead focus on the boy just an arms-length away, 'Maybe I can...' thought Karin to herself shyly.

* * *

><p><strong>The rest of the school day went by as normal; students rushed from class to class and teachers taught, graded papers, planned lessons and lazed about in the Teachers lounge...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Outside Kakashi-sensei's Class: 3 minutes after the final bell.<strong>

Karin stood waiting patiently outside the classroom that Sasuke had told her to wait by; after the bell had rung signaling the end of the day the red-haired girl had packed her books and stationary away as fast as she could and rushed here hoping to greet the Uchiha as he left his last class, at first a huge crowd of students rushed out; happy to be free from school for the rest of the day but little by little the students leaving the class became less and less until only a few more came out in drips and drabs.

Frowning as the dribble of students finally came to a stop; the red-haired girl eventually hung her head in sadness, 'Maybe I missed him...' thought the girl dejectedly, "You're here." said a deep voice not unfamiliar to the redhead who raised her gaze excitedly from her feet to see who had spoke; there as promised stood Sasuke: face stoic, delicate eyebrow raised and next to him... his pink-haired friend?, didn't he say that he wanted to speak with her alone, 'why is SHE here, I thought it was just going to be me and Sasuke-kun... did I misunderstand him when he said that he wanted to talk?" thought Karin

"I'll see you tomorrow Sasuke, I have to get to practice so... I'll be going now." muttered Sakura nervously; her hand rubbing the back of her head trying to feel less awkward with Karin staring at her like she wasn't supposed to be there, 'I can kind of understand why Naruto said those things now...' thought the pinkette out of irritation as she waited for the Uchiha's goodbye, "See you tomorrow, Sakura." was all Sasuke said his attention still on the red-haired girl standing in front of him, "Okay, see you." chuckled the pink-haired teen nervously while she walked away from the pair at a brisk pace.

Seeing Sakura walk around the corner in the direction of the practice hall Sasuke waited a few more seconds before sighing, pulling his right hand out of his pocket, grabbing a surprised Karin's arm and dragging her off to a more secluded part of the school, "We can't speak here there's too many people wandering around; after-school clubs and such." stated the raven in a calm tone as he pulled a now blushing Karin along with him down the hallways, 'I recall a number of empty classrooms being at the end of the next hallway, lets hope that they haven't been locked yet.' thought the Uchiha; embarrassed at actually being seen by other students holding a girls' hand.

* * *

><p><strong>Konoha high Martial Arts Practice Hall: Same time.<strong>

'I'm an idiot...' thought our favorite blonde nuisance dejectedly; his arms crossed over his chest, head hung low and eyes closed in silent anguish, "I can't believe I forgot to apologize to him..." mumbled Naruto sadly to himself as he lent against the practice hall waiting for someone, you see when the blue-eyed teen had finished packing away all of his school books he had asked his friends if they wanted to hang out with him by the new cafe that had just opened; both Sai and Haku just shook their heads and said that they had better things to do, Naruto being Naruto was naturally offended by this and asked them what could be better that having fun with your friends and consuming mass amounts of sugar; both friends' answer had been naturally: BOYS.

And so after wholeheartedly agreeing with his friends Naruto finally remembered that he hadn't actually apologized to the object of his affections yet, after a quick slap to the face and a harsh mental berating the blonde also realized that he really didn't know where Sasuke could be at this time of day however there was one person who did but the tanned teen would rather die than ask that... THING for help but then again he really did feel bad about what he had done in the hallway, 'Guess there's no helping it now...' thought Naruto reluctantly, and that's how we end up here with the blonde waiting by the practice hall for the last person he would turn to for help.

"I must be desperate..." mumbled the blonde-haired teen, "Naruto, why are you talking to yourself?" asked a dry voice snapping the blue-eyed teen from his musings, lifting his head Naruto saw that it was the very person he had been waiting for... and they were staring at him like he was crazy, "Hey Sakura, just the person I was looking for; do you know where Sasuke-kun is by any chance?" asked the tanned boy; his voice hopeful.

"Sasuke?, why would you be looking for Sasuke?" questioned the pinkette suspiciously; her emerald eyes narrowed as she took a threatening step closer to the boy, "I'm not going to do anything weird... I just need to say sorry is all." answered the blonde nervously; his hands raised in a protective manner, "Sorry?, and WHAT exactly would YOU be apologizing for?" seethed the dangerous girl angrily; thoughts of Naruto taking advantage of her friend flashing through her mind, seeing the pink-haired demon before him the only thing Naruto could do was back up slowly but even that backfired when he bumped against the practice halls' wall, "L-look I j-just want to s-say sorry, okay?" stuttered the scared blonde-haired teen honestly while Sakura ominously cracked her knuckles.

Blinking her emerald-green eyes at what Naruto had said slowly Sakura let go of her knuckles and her demonic aura disappeared only to be replaced with a small smile, "I don't know where he is now... but the last time I saw him he was with that new girl Karin." offered the pinkette happy to see that Naruto wasn't a complete idiot all the time; 'at least he's willing to apologize for his mistakes.' thought the girl happily as she hurried off to get changed for practice.

"K-KARIN?" bellowed the blonde teen a few seconds later in a horrified voice; panicking at what he had just learned.

* * *

><p><strong>Empty Class C: A few minutes later.<strong>

The empty class that Sasuke had just walked into was a mess; tables, chairs and other random bits of school furniture littered the almost empty room, papers and garbage littered the floor while some of the windows were broken or cracked, at the front of the old class stood an ancient teachers' desk while behind it the rooms' dilapidated chalkboard hung with one end on the floor and the other barely hanging onto the decaying wall, that wasn't the worst part though... no the worst part was that everything was covered in a fine layer of dust; the only reason this classroom was even open now was because the school had finally decided to renovate the old abandoned classes on this hallway, why they were even abandoned in the first place still eluded the raven-haired teen.

Ignoring the state of the room and looking around for anyone nearby Sasuke smiled when he couldn't hear anything much less see a student from the classes' windows, turning around the raven was going to invite the redheaded girl inside but stopped and scowled instead when he saw that she was already inside and that she had closed the door behind her; her scarlet eyes staring at him from behind her black-rimmed glasses, a nervous look on her face and a blush dusting her cheeks as she lent against the classes' door with her hand over her chest.

"Finally..." whispered the red-haired teen in a more feminine nervous tone as she locked the door with the hand behind her back; apparently the workers had left the keys in the door before going off to do whatever the hell they were doing, "What are you doing?" questioned the Uchiha suspiciously; Sasuke didn't like what was happening here; he'd come to tell the girl to apologize to Naruto-sempai for calling him such an insulting name but now even he didn't know what the weird girl was plotting.

* * *

><p><strong>Hallway: Same time.<strong>

'No, no, no, NO!' thought a panting blonde as he ran down the hallway as fast as he could; stopping at every class and kicking the door open to check if they were there, "Where the hell are they?" growled the blue-eyed teen as he turned the corner and ran down the next hallway avoiding all the students still wandering the school grounds while still checking the classes, bursting through the door of the Biology lab the blonde-haired teen; Naruto scanned the room only to find that it empty as well, gritting his teeth the blonde growled again before rushing down the hallway once more.

'If I wanted to be alone with someone at a school filled with students that belong to a lot of different clubs where would I go?' thought the tanned boy desperately as he kept running and checking classes, then out of nowhere it hit him; "The rundown classes!" gasped Naruto in revelation before bolting in the direction of the abandoned hallway; as he ran as fast as his legs could carry him all the blonde could think about was stopping that red-haired cow from taking HIS Sasuke-kun.

"Please don't let me be late!" pleaded Naruto as he ran.

* * *

><p><strong>Empty Class C: Same time.<strong>

Sasuke stepped back trying to put as much distance possible between him and the crazy redhead in front of him; as soon as she had locked the door the Uchiha could tell something was seriously wrong, when she didn't answer his question and just started to approach the raven-haired teen then he knew that he had better keep his distance from this girl; who knows what she wanted to do to him?, in the past he'd had a group of girls similar to this one follow him around everywhere he went; giving him love letters, stalking him, stealing his clothes and invading his personal space, that was back in primary school and he would never forget the look in their eyes, now the girl in front of him Karin had that exact same look in her eyes; it was the look of a hungry predator hunting its prey.

Backing up more as Karin kept advancing on the Uchiha he felt his lower back come into contact with the old teachers desk trapping him between it and the blushing red-haired girl, 'Damn.' cursed Sasuke mentally panicking as the redhead was right in front of him, bringing herself right up in the ravens' face Karin put her hands on his chest and gently pushed him so that his back was resting on the old piece of furniture while his legs hung over the side with his feet touching the dirty floor; getting on top of Sasuke the red-haired girl then hugged herself close to the flustered raven-haired teen, her head resting on his chest as her face blushed crimson at how close she was to the boy who saved her.

"Sasuke-kun..." whispered Karin softly; her voice soft and femininely gentle.

* * *

><p><strong>Konoha School Quad: Same time.<strong>

"There it is." panted Naruto as he ran alongside the building that housed the abandoned classes, peering at the cracked and broken windows as he was about to turn the corner the blonde teen stopped dead in his tracks as something caught his eye, 'THERE IN THAT CLASS!' mentally cried the blue-eyed boy as he spotted figures moving around inside the building behind the filthy glass, what happened next made Naruto's blood run cold; one figure slowly moved closer and closer to the other figure who had its' back turned to the first one.

Realizing that there was absolutely no time left for him to go around to the door if he wanted to save his Sasuke-kun the tanned teen ran as fast as he could before launching himself off of the bench that was in the empty quad and through the window of the old building; glass sprayed everywhere as the blonde landed on the classroom floor in a crouch, lifting himself up, ignoring the pain and shaking off the glass shards Naruto raised his arm, pointed to the alarmed person in front of him and shouted "GET AWAY FROM MY SASUKE-KUN YOU COW!" in a heroic display of possessiveness.

The startled figure in front of the blonde dropped what they were holding which smashed against the floor revealing it to be a jar that had a spider inside of it; the spider running away amidst all the chaos, sputtering the figure took a few steps back away from the confused Naruto; "W-we're t-the Insect Enthusiast C-club." sputtered the figure now know to be a poor frightened boy.

'Ah... wrong class.' thought the blonde sweat-dropping at his own stupidity.

* * *

><p><strong>Empty Class C: A few minutes later.<strong>

'Ah... Sasuke-kun's so warm.' thought Karin happily as she lay against the Uchiha, 'Maybe... maybe I can tell him how I feel, but first...' thought the blushing redhead as she raised her head and looked the struggling raven-haired teen in the eye; his onyx eyes were swirling with panic and irritation at the girl on top of him, lowering her head the red-haired teens' blushed deepened to a dark crimson as her lips puckered, Sasuke seeing that the glasses wearing psychopath was trying to kiss him paled and prayed to the heavens for someone to come and save his ass.

**WHAAAAMM!**

Bolting upright into a sitting position at the sound of the door being kicked off of it's hinges Karin's eyes bulged at the person who came storming through the now open doorway; it was that blonde idiot from earlier today and he looked ready to kill!, all thoughts of kissing Sasuke flew from the redheads' mind when she saw Naruto take in the sight in front of him before growling like some wild beast and advancing on them; where the blondes' eyes were cold before now they were filled with frigid fury.

"Get off of Sasuke-kun you pathetic cow." spat Naruto furiously as he pulled Karin off of the Uchiha before dumping her unceremoniously onto the floor and helping the raven-haired teen up from the old desk, "What took you so long, dobe?" snapped Sasuke irritatedly once he was back on his own two feet, "I don't want to talk about it..." muttered the blonde in humiliation; shame written all over his face as he hung his head in depression while leaning his arm against a wall for support, "Che, whatever I'm leaving." muttered the raven with a snort, side-stepping around the red-haired girl on the floor as he walked to the door; not so much as acknowledging her existence when he walked past.

"Ah, Sasuke-kun~" sang the blonde-haired teen trying to get the Uchiha's attention, turning around Sasuke stared at the blue-eyed boy with an eyebrow raised in curiosity, "I need to say something to you, so can you wait outside for me please?" asked Naruto happily; his ocean-blue eyes sparkling, "Fine." sighed the raven before turning back around and leaving the room, hearing this the tanned boy squealed in joy waiting for the object of his affections to be fully out of the room before turning back around and dropping his happy facade.

"Get up." was all Naruto said; his voice devoid of any emotion what-so-ever, head low, blonde hair and shadows hiding his eyes; shakily Karin stood back up but before she could even utter a single word she was forcibly pushed against the grimy wall next to the broken chalkboard, the pissed off blondes' arms at either side of her head blocking her escape, "One day." whispered Naruto; his voice dangerously calm, "Huh?" was all the terrified redhead could say, "You're not even here for one day... and you think you can just do whatever YOU want, huh?" muttered the blonde-haired teen a little louder this time, what Naruto did next made Karin properly fear him for the rest of her natural life; raising his head the tanned teens' frigid blue eyes bored into the scared redheads' soul while he uttered one single sentence before also leaving the decaying classroom: "Try anything like this again and I will kill you; do you understand me?, I wont TRY to kill you... I. WILL. KILL. YOU."

* * *

><p>And that's where chapter 5 ends, wow this was a long one to type out; I hope you all enjoyed it!<p>

**Special thanks to:** Sleeping-Lion7 and Phoenix09 for contributing to the story; The band that Naruto mentions when Sai and Haku are arguing is actually from one of Sleeping-Lion7's stories; "Touch my man again.", did anyone catch the other band reference?, Karin trying to rape Sasuke in an empty class came from Phoenix09; the idea that is... I just butchered it.

**500 yen: **When Naruto insults Karin he says that she prostitutes herself for 500 yen per customer; this implies that she is a cheap slut that has a lot of sexually transmitted diseases.

**Uke Sasuke:** Why put Sasuke as the damsel in distress rather than Naruto?, simple; material for Naruto to use to tease Sasuke with mercilessly in the up coming chapters, Naruto is still the uke and Sasuke is still the seme even though Naruto saved him this time, And WHY didn't Sasuke just push Karin off of him when she was trying to rape him?; read to find out.

**P.S.** Naruto's personality will be back to normal next chapter.

Luvs Asylum132.


	6. Enter the Sandman!

**Naruto-sempai!: Chapter 6.**

The long awaited battle between Konoha High and Suna High has finally arrived.

Naruto meets an old acquaintance who seems to be connected to someone our favorite blonde doesn't want to see again, Sasuke reminisces and there's a shower scene!

What secrets does Naruto's past hold?, what happened between Sasuke and our favorite blonde?, why the hell didn't Sasuke just shove Karin off of him? and WHY in the name of all that is merciful... is the author rambling?

Read to find out!

* * *

><p><strong>Warning!: <strong>This story will contain hints of a homosexual relationship between Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke; if you are offended by such material leave NOW, this story contains vulgar language and fluffy scenes.

"Naruto" is property of Masashi Kishimoto, and as such I do not own the Manga and/or the Anime.

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto-sempai!<strong>

Enter the Sandman!

"And why are we here again?" moaned Naruto in a bored tone, "Because... the student council thought it would be a boost to our school spirit if we watched." replied Sai blandly for the third time in five minutes, "I know that, but why are WE here?" whined the blonde-haired teen resting a cheek against his palm, "To support our friends?" offered Haku smiling politely, "WHAT friends?" inquired Naruto incredulously while staring at the brunette like he had grown a second head, "Uhmmm..." hummed Haku nervously; trying to think of anyone that liked them on the team, "Exactly!" huffed their blue-eyed friend annoyed at having to participate in such a stupid (in his opinion) event.

Said event was none other than the friendly match between the two Martial arts clubs of both schools, the fact that it was a "friendly" match made it even more annoying to the blonde; it was common knowledge that the students at Suna High hated everyone at Konoha High's guts with a passion, so calling it friendly was as laughable as Kiba actually passing a maths exam, and that's where they were halfway through school-day; sitting on the stands in the school gymnasium watching boys and girls of all ages... beat the living shit out of each other.

"I'm bored." sighed Naruto pouting; a look of perpetual impatience on his face, sighing himself at his blonde-haired friend's actions Sai just looked to Haku for help, the feminine brunette seeing this racked his brain for anything that could keep the blue-eyed teens' mind occupied until the event ended; after a few minutes of deep thinking only one thing came to the feminine teen's mind that would work, smacking his fist into his open palm catching his other two friends' attention Haku turned to Naruto with a gleam in his eye, "Yes?" asked their blonde friend warily after seeing the look in his friend's eye.

"Sasuke." was all the brunette said before; "Ahhh~ Sasuke-kun so daring!" squealed Naruto in a cutesy tone, his lips pouting cutely and his arms hugging his shoulders as he shook himself from side to side in joy; his eyes closed and a dark blush on his cheeks as his imagination ran wild.

'That was quick...' thought both of the blonde's friends as they stared at the squealing Naruto with deadpan expressions on their faces.

* * *

><p><strong>Konoha High Gymnasium: with Sasuke.<strong>

'That damn dobe...' seethed Sasuke in his seat; a scowl on his face, his onyx eyes filled with anger and embarrassment as memories of what happened yesterday after the whole empty classroom debacle flashed through his mind...

**Flashback:**

Sasuke sighed and ran a hand through his raven locks in impatience, 'Just what is that idiot doing anyway?' mused the Uchiha to himself; he stood outside the abandoned class in the old hallway waiting because the blonde had said he wanted to tell him something, "If it's just to try anything weird like he usually does then I'm going to kill him." muttered the raven-haired teen darkly to himself, but as it turned out he didn't have to wait long because a few seconds later Naruto-sempai walked out of the class.

Walking up to the blue-eyed teen Sasuke looked him over before sighing, "What did you want to tell me sempai?" asked the raven crossing his arms over his chest, "Why didn't you push her off of you?" asked Naruto curiously completely ignoring the Uchiha's question with a look of confusion on his face, "T-that has nothing..." began Sasuke blushing out of embarrassment, "Oh, avoiding the question are we?" interrupted Naruto scandalously; a hand covering his mouth and his eyebrows raised in an "I know something I shouldn't" kind of way; obviously enjoying the moment, "Idiot..." mumbled the raven, "A gentleman never raises his hand to a woman." added the Uchiha matter-of-factly.

"Huh?" blurted Naruto; confusion written all over his face, "What now?" asked Sasuke taking a step back in surprise at the blonde's sudden outburst, "You're the idiot... that rule doesn't apply when she's trying to RAPE you!" explained the blonde-haired teen in exasperation, "see, see, you push them away like this~" demonstrated Naruto; moving his arms with his hands flat in a pushing motion much to Sasuke's ire.

"Dobe, what did you want to TELL me." interrupted Sasuke; stressing the word tell, the blue-eyed teen was caught off guard by this and stopped to look at the raven; still in the pushing stance, after a few seconds of blinking owlishly the blonde's brain finally processed what the Uchiha had said and he stopped the demonstration to face Sasuke with his own embarrassed expression.

"I just wanted to say sorry for earlier..." mumbled the blonde blushing slightly; scratching the back of his head nervously, "Earlier?" asked Sasuke trying to think of anything that Naruto-sempai could have done to warrant an apology, "You know in the hallway... when I shoved you off of me." added Naruto softly, "Oh that... I would have thought that, what with me being on top of you; that it would be a dream come true for you." stated the raven-haired teen in a surprised tone.

"Yeah... when someone's on top of me it just sorta brings out my PASSIVE side." mumbled Naruto happily; a faraway look in his eyes and a light blush on his cheeks, "Anyway... apology accepted I guess." muttered Sasuke warily, 'what does he mean by "uke" side?' wondered the raven while he waited for the blonde-haired sempai to return to earth; when that didn't work the Uchiha slowly approached the now drooling teen and shook his shoulder which he quickly began to regret seeing as the now awake blonde turned to Sasuke with a shall we say "special" gleam in his clouded blue eyes.

**Flashback End.**

Sighing in defeat Sasuke just hung his head at the memory of what Naruto-sempai did next, 'At least sempai's back to normal' mused the raven-haired teen with a small bittersweet smile; it took exactly three seconds for the Uchiha to realize what he had just thought and to slap a hand over his face in despair, 'Is that a good thing or a bad thing?' brooded the raven remembering what the blonde was like normally, luckily for him his earlier silent anger had surrounded him in an aura that had frightened the other students around him away.

* * *

><p><strong>Back with the Idiot: Same time.<strong>

Sai and Haku stared at their friend dryly as he gushed on and on about random Sasuke fantasies, the amazing part though was how the blonde did all of this without shame as he squealed, giggled and sighed in front of every single person on the stands undoubtedly turning ALL of their attention from the matches onto THEM, deciding to just let him do what he wanted Sai turned to Haku and shook his head in the negative indicating to just ignore him, as both teens turned back to the match they noticed that much to their surprise someone was standing in front of the three of them, more importantly the person in question was right in front of Naruto: who was still fantasizing.

Looking closer said blonde's friends noticed that it was a girl; tanned, blonde hair a little darker than Naruto's tied in four weird ponytail-things, dark-green eyes, wearing a standard karate outfit and cracking her knuckles with a forced smile... they guessed by the twitch the corner of her lip made, "NA-RU-TO." muttered the mystery girl darkly; her eyes fixed on the fantasizing teen, right then and there both Sai and Haku realized that their blonde-haired friend somehow knew this girl.

Hearing his name Naruto snapped out of his little daydream; blinking his ocean-blue eyes owlishly, noticing the person in front of him he lifted his gaze to their face before gasping when he realized who it was, "Temari?" asked the blonde incredulously; his eyes bulging at the sight of the other blonde.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile: Down on the gymnasium floor.<strong>

"WINNER: Haruno Sakura!" bellowed the announcer; a few seconds earlier the referee had declared the pinkette the winner of the match after she had pinned her opponent to the mat, pumping her fist in the air out of victory the pink-haired girl grinned feeling like she could take the world on and win, right after that display though the audience erupted in a frenzy of cheers and cries praising the petite teen.

What everyone else didn't know though was that their cheers, whistles and cries of praise masked the sounds of a certain blonde-haired teen getting beat up by an old acquaintance of his, while that was happening... his two friends just sat there and gaped at the blonde she-devil in fear.

* * *

><p><strong>Girls Changing Room: After the First Round.<strong>

"There's our champion!" gushed a first-year member of the Martial arts club as she patted Sakura on the back, Konoha High had won the first round in the friendly against Suna High but by just barely one fight; without the pink-haired girl winning three consecutive fights they wouldn't have won at all, the others hearing someone praising Sakura came rushing to also congratulate the surprised girl, some came from the lockers and others still wet right from the showers rushed up to the blushing pinkette until a small crowd had formed around her.

"With you on the team we'll never lose!" cheered another girl much to the agreement of the small crowd, "We won't lose so easily in next round." muttered a fully clothed Temari catching the attention of the crowd and the pink-haired teen they were praising, "Captain..." whispered one surprised girl from Suna High as she stared at her smirking team captain, smirking right back Sakura faced the tanned girl and held out her hand as an offering of friendship, smiling Temari grabbed the offered hand and shook it as a sign of competitiveness and good sportsmanship.

"I'm surprised they even let you in here, Temari."

Letting go of the surprised pinkette's hand and whirling around the tanned girl found Naruto leaning casually against the wall with a bored look on his face, now while SHE just stared at the guy for being in a girls only changing room... the others freaked out, "Naruto you pervert, get out of here!" screamed Sakura furiously; her left eye twitching in anger at the only boy in the room while the other girls ran away screaming, "I have no interest in the female form." was the blonde's calm reply as he stared right at the steaming pinkette with an uninterested look on his face.

"Umm... Sakura-sempai what did he mean by that?" asked a confused girl after she overheard what Naruto had said about girls while she herself had hid behind a locker; still trying to hide her body with a towel as she stepped over to and put her hand on Sakura's shoulder, "He doesn't find girls attractive, so in other words he's gay." answered Temari for the pink-haired girl, "Oh." sighed the girl; relief written all over her face as the other girls also visibly relaxed, "There's more to being gay than JUST not finding girls attractive, y'know." snapped Naruto irritatedly, "who cares, now what do you want blondie?" moaned Temari.

"You're blonde too, idiot." muttered the blonde-haired teen to himself, "Look I need to ask you something and I'd rather not do it in a room filled with naked and semi-naked girls, okay?" confessed Naruto seriously; an agitated scowl on his lips and hands on his hips.

* * *

><p><strong>Hallway: Outside the Girls Changing Room.<strong>

"Are you an idiot?, honestly... nearly outing me in front of my whole team!" hissed Temari stomping out into the empty hallway; her dark-green eyes narrowed in anger, "You're STILL not out of the closet?" asked a surprised Naruto in reply, "No I am NOT!" spat the tanned girl; angrily glaring at the blonde boy, "I was wondering why they let a lesbian into the girls changing room when me and my friends weren't even allowed to participate in the Mr. Konoha High pageant." muttered the blue-eyed teen in an understanding tone; a finger held against his lips in thought.

"Tell me what you want so I can get away from you already!" snapped Temari finally having had enough of being near the idiot, "Well you see that's where things get complicated..." began Naruto; pinching the bridge of his nose, "Complicated... what do you mean complicated?" questioned the tanned girl suspiciously as she stared at the other blonde with narrowed eyes.

Taking a few steps back so that he could lean against one of the many lockers lining the hallway; Naruto sighed and let go of the bridge of his nose to stare right at Temari, his ocean-blue eyes nervous and his face straight, taking a step back at seeing the usually bouncy blue-eyed teen so serious Temari couldn't help but gulp wondering what could be so important.

"...Is 'HE' here?" that single question made Temari's blood turn to ice, swallowing the lump in her throat, her dark-green eyes wide and her face pale, all the tanned girl could do was stare at Naruto as he his eyebrows drew together, turned his eyes downcast and gnawed on his lip in worry, Naruto whose hand gripped the material of the school blazer on his other arm JUST to keep himself from shaking, "He is here isn't he?" whispered the blue-eyed boy; his voice wavering every time the teen said the word "he", 'Now I feel like crap...' moaned Temari mentally.

"And just who is this 'he' we are talking about, Naruto?" asked an amused voice from behind the blue-eyed teen; a voice all-to-familiar to the startled blonde-haired boy, spinning around Naruto came face to face with the only person he never EVER wanted to see again; his pupils dilated and the grip on his blazer tightened turning his knuckles white, all he could do was softly gasp one single word out...

"Gaara..."

* * *

><p>Personally... I don't like this chapter but I had to introduce Gaara somehow and this is how it worked out, anyway first Karin was (and might still be) trouble for Naruto but NOW there's Gaara to deal with; just how is our favorite blonde connected to Temari and more importantly her little brother?, all will be revealed sooner or later in <strong>Naruto-sempai!<strong>

**Shower scene: **This is a boy loves boy story; did you REALLY think I was going to go into detail with the shower scene?, no, no I was not.

**Chapters: **The next chapter will wrap up the week and then the following chapters I post will be a single school-day each, for example: chapter 8 will be Monday so chapter 9 will then be Tuesday.

Please, for the love of all that is sacred (Namely: Yaoi) review!, tell me what YOU think.

Luvs Asylum132.


	7. Of Dolls, Skulls and a Sempai

When I first started writing fan-fiction I started of not knowing a damned thing about how to ACTUALLY do it, I made stupid mistakes, misspelled character's names, such and so forth... but I don't regret it, in fact I'm tremendously happy that I did start writing these stories...

* * *

><p><strong>Warning!:<strong> Fans of these stories WON'T be happy... for that I'm sorry.

* * *

><p><strong>Of Dolls, Skulls and a Sempai.<strong>

Unfortunately real-life has made me it's bitch... and so it's with a very heavy heart that I must type this out; I am no longer able to continue writing fan-fiction due to a series of rather unfortunate events in my life, I will look back on the time I spent writing as one of the happiest moments in my life... bringing happiness and smiles to people the world over, but as they say: "every cloud has a silver lining..." Every story with this final note in it are Discontinued and up for Adoption, feel free to take them and make them your own polished jewel (or turd), you have my consent so long as you PM me first...

**Discontinued List:**

**Skull Child.**

**Doll.**

**Naruto-Sempai.**

Eternal Huggles... ~Aylum132.


End file.
